The Siblings' War
by Amerath's Destiny
Summary: Many moons ago, a group of loners found the clans around the lake. Enchanted by their way of life, they decided that they would travel to find a new home, and there, settle to become four new clans. Will they ever find this home?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! My name is Nightcrane Storm, as you've probably already guessed. This is my first fan fiction. Ever. Please, though, read the story! It's good…I hope. Anyways, this first chapter is the insanely long allegiances (and yes, there is a reason why they're so long) and a short prologue. I hope you like it! If you do, please review it. And if you don't, review it anyways. I need to know what I'm doing wrong so I can learn from my mistakes, right? Right! I'm betaing this by myself, since I usually only edit my own stuff, and it would be weird for me to have someone else edit it. The allegiances will be updated by chapter. I will also be putting up a summary of what the clans are like later on.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Warriors series, Foxleap and Dawnpelt would fall madly in love and have little Thunder-Shadow kits. I also do not own many of these cats, but they were volunteered for the story by various people.

**Allegiances**

**Leader**

The current leader of the clan of loners

Goldhawk - A gold tom with a graying muzzle and green eyes. Mate of Twilightsky (deceased), father of Shiningrain, Falconfall, Graywolf, and Rosethorn.

**Deputies**

Cats that will become the leaders of the new clans

Falconfall - A golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Son of Goldhawk and Twilightsky (deceased), brother of Rosethorn, Graywolf, and Shiningrain.

Rosethorn - A tortsihell she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and tail-tip. Wildpaw's mentor. Daughter of Goldhawk and Twilightsky (deceased), sister of Falconfall, Graywolf, and Shiningrain.

Graywolf - A shaggy, long furred gray tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes. Son of Goldhawk and Twilightsky (deceased), brother of Falconfall, Rosethorn, and Shiningrain.

Shiningrain - A silver she-cat with black tabby markings that look like raindrops and blue eyes. Daughter of Goldhawk and Twilightsky (deceased), sister of Falconfall, Rosethorn, and Graywolf.

**Medicine cats**

Cats to become medicine cats of the new clans

Nightpaw - A black she-cat with silver-blue eyes. Used to be apprenticed to Larksong, but when she died, Moorwinds took over her training. She cannot receive her name, as only StarClan or the original mentor can give a medicine cat her name.

Moorwinds - A cream, long-furred she-cat with dark brown front paws. Lotuspaw's mentor.

Breezesong - A light gray tom with amber eyes. Pinepaw's mentor.

Peppersprout - A black and white tom with green eyes. Poppypaw's mentor.

**Medicine cats apprentices**

Cats in training to become the medicine cats of the new clans

Lotuspaw - Gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Moorwinds' apprentice.

Pinepaw - A ginger and white tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Breezesong's apprentice. Son of Mousetail and Tigerfang, brother of Quailpaw.

Poppypaw - A large, solid black she-cat with blue eyes. Peppersprout's apprentice.

**Warriors**

Cats to become the warriors of the new clans

Dragonspirit - A light brown tom with a darker brown mask, paws, and tail-tip.

Lilactail - A gray, almost lavender she-cat with green eyes. Duskpaw's mentor.

Rockheart - A gray she-cat with darker spots and amber eyes. Has a scar shaped like an X over one eye.

Lavastream - A black tom with a red stripe going down his back and yellow eyes.

Tortoisecrawl - A tortishell and gray tom with yellow eyes. Splashdapple's mate, Pondkit's father.

Seascar - A she-cat with a dull pearly pelt and amber eyes. Has a scar on her eye and shoulder. Finpaw's mentor.

Icestorm - A she-cat who's pelt is black with white scratches and has blue eyes. Has many scars from the journey, including a shredded ear. Cloudpaw's mentor.

Ivoryflash - A silvery cream she-cat with amber eyes. Shellstep's sister.

Shellstep - A small, long-haired white tom with blue eyes. Ivoryflash's brother. Flickerpaw's mentor.

Snowstorm - A white she-cat with blue eyes. Fallowscream's mate, Icebreeze's mother.

Icebreeze - White tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Daughter of Snowstorm and Fallowscream.

Vineflower - Pretty light calico she-cat with blue eyes. Stormstripe's mate, mother of Cloudstorm and Frostcloud.

Stormstripe - White tom with light gray stripes. Vineflower's mate, father of Cloudstorm and Frostcloud.

Cloudstorm - White she-cat with gray markings. Daughter of Vineflower and Stormstripe, sister of Frostcloud.

Frostcloud - Small calico and white she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Vineflower and Stormstripe, sister of Cloudstorm.

Fawnflight - A brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws with blue eyes. Birdpaw's mentor.

Blazetail - A ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Stonepaw's mentor. Hazycloud's mate, father of Birdpaw and Duskpaw.

Hazycloud - Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Blazetail's mate, mother of Birdpaw and Duskpaw.

Aspenfall - A ginger tom with green eyes. Lilyfern's mate, father of Lionkit, Poppykit, and Sandkit.

Sedgefur - A brown and white tom with yellow eyes. Robinpaw's mentor. Skyshard's mate.

Rowanblaze - A sleek russet tom with gray eyes and a scar along his side.

Leafstorm - A Dark gray she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes.

Gorgewhisker - A lean tawny she-cat with green eyes.

Rainspots - A dark brown she-cat with silver splotches and green eyes. Drizzlepaw's mentor.

Featherfur - A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Likes Nightfall.

Nightfall - A dark gray tom with yellow eyes. Likes Featherfur.

Heavyheart - Silver and black tabby she-cat with green-ish yellow eyes. Mate of Tigernose (deceased), mother of Thistlepaw, Easypaw, and Leafpaw.

Tornpetal - White she-cat with a light brown mask and blue eyes. Mate of Loudfoot, mother of Rabbitfoot. Easypaw's mentor.

Denseshadow - Dark gray tom with green eyes. Leafpaw's mentor. Used to be Longfeather's mate, until they decided to go to different clans. However, he still loves her.

Rustedeyes - Silver gray tom with amber eyes. Thistlepaw's mentor.

Emberfrost - Dark gray tom with white splotches and hazel eyes.

Nightsong - Black she-cat with blue eyes. Likes Eaglestrike.

Eaglestrike - Small dark ginger tom with white under belly and paws and amber eyes. Likes Nightsong.

Loudfoot - Pale ginger tom with green eyes. Mate of Tornpetal, father of Rabbitfoot.

Rabbitfoot - Pale ginger tom with dark striped and blue eyes. Son of Tornpetal and Loudfoot.

Sandpit - An older, sandy brown tom with green eyes, almost ready to retire to the elder's den. Shadowdancer's mate.

Duneshadow - A gold and brown tabby tom with red paws and green eyes. Ivyrose's mate.

Mousetail - A small gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Tigerfang's mate, mother of Quailpaw and Pinepaw.

Tigerfang - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Mousetail's mate, father of Quailpaw and Pinepaw.

Sprucefall - Creamy-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Quailpaw's mentor.

Beechwing - A sandy golden-brown tom with green eyes.

Sunshimmer - A lean ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Ashpaw's mentor.

Stonefeather - A dark, brownish-gold tom with brown eyes. Likes Sandjourney.

Forestwhisper - A white and dark brown splotched she-cat with green eyes.

Sandjourney - A golden cream striped she-cat with amber eyes.

Falconflight - A ginger red tabby tom with amber eyes. Frostfeather's mate, father of Wildkit and Hawkkit.

Thornfang - A light grey tom with black paws, a black chest, and blue eyes. Grapefrost's mate, father of Blankkit, Dunekit, and Shatteredkit.

Coalfeather - Black she-cat with dark gray eyes.

Blackwind - Black tom with one gray paw. Appletail's mate.

Fireflower - Beautiful flame-colored she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Redclaw and a rogue.

Steelstrike - Massive black tom with golden eyes.

Equinoxdivide - A bizzare half white, half black she-cat with blue eyes. Lost her twin brother Riskheart on the journey.

Ashblaze - A dark gray tom with black paws and dark gray eyes.

Flamewhisker - A ginger tom with white paws and green eyes. Lizardheart's mate.

Redclaw - A red tom with darker tabby markings and amber eyes. Amberpaw's mentor. Father of Fireflower, former mate of a rogue.

Firespots - A white she-cat with ginger spots and black eyes.

Charredfang - A dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Ashenbreeze's mate.

Embercoal - A gray tom with yellow eyes. Flamepaw's mentor. Likes Frostburn.

Frostburn - A silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes. Jaggedpaw's mentor. Likes Embercoal.

Ravenclaw - A black tom with green eyes. Blazefeather's mate.

Sootwind - Black tom with a scarred muzzle and ear.

**Apprentices**

Cats six moons and older in training to become warriors

Rainpaw - White-ish gray tabby she-cat. Shiningrain's apprentice.

Finpaw - A white tom with a gray spot on his back and gray eyes. Seascar's apprentice.

Flickerpaw - A small, silver she-cat who's stripes look like flames in the sunlight and has odd, lavender-blue eyes. Shellstep's apprentice.

Cloudpaw - White she-cat with brown ears, tail, and paws. Icestorm's apprentice.

Wildpaw - A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Rosethorn's apprentice.

Stonepaw - Dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes and green eyes. Blazetail's apprentice.

Birdpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes. Fawnflight's apprentice. Son of Hazycloud and Blazetail, Duskpaw's brother.

Duskpaw - Dark tortishell she-cat with amber eyes. Lilactail's apprentice. Daughter of Hazycloud and Blazetail, sister of Birdpaw.

Robinpaw - A tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Sedgefur's apprentice.

Kinkpaw - A small, light brown tom with green eyes and a slightly crooked tail. Featherpelt's son, Lynxpaw's brother.

Lynxpaw - A golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Looks like a small lynx. Featherpelt's daughter, Kinkpaw's sister.

Drizzlepaw - A Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Rainspots' apprentice.

Thistlepaw - White she-cat with ginger and black patches and dark brown eyes. Rustedeyes' apprentice. Daughter of Heavyheart and Tigernose (deceased).

Easypaw - Dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Tornpetal's apprentice. Son of Heavyheart and Tigernose (deceased). Likes Nightsong.

Leafpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Denseshadow's apprentice. Daughter of Heavyheart and Tigernose (deceased).

Quailpaw - Pale tabby ginger she-cat with green eyes. Sprucefall's apprentice. Daughter of Mousetail and Tigerfang, sister of Pinepaw.

Ashpaw - A small soot gray tom with one white paw and green eyes. Sunshimmer's apprentice.

Amberpaw - A small, ginger she-cat with green eyes. Redclaw's apprentice.

Flamepaw - A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Embercoal's apprentice. Jaggedpaw's brother.

Jaggedpaw - A jet black she-cat with amber eyes and a kink in her tail. Frostburn's apprentice. Flamepaw's sister.

**Queens**

She-cats expecting or nursing kits.

Splashdapple - Silver she-cat with lighter gray flecks and blue eyes. Tortoisecrawl's mate, mother of Pondkit.

Echobreeze - A silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Mother of a rogue's kits, Spraykit and Oceankit.

Lilyfern - A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Aspenfall's mate, mother of Lionkit, Poppykit, and Sandkit.

Featherpelt - A light gray she-cat with pale gray eyes. Expecting a second litter of kits, her first being Kinkpaw and Lynxpaw. Isn't telling who the father is.

Skyshard - Silver she-cat with darker patches. Sedgefur's mate and is expecting his kits.

Shadowdancer - A pitch black she-cat with amber eyes. The oldest queen in the nursery. Sandpit's mate, is expecting his kits.

Emberheart - Ginger she-cat with amber colored eyes. Her mate died on the journey, and she has two kits: Snakekit and Brackenkit.

Ivyrose - A white she-cat with reddish-orange spots and amber eyes. Duneshadow's mate, and is expecting his kits.

Grapefrost - A light ginger tabby she-cat with small white paws and green eyes. Thornfang's mate, mother of Blankkit, Dunekit, and Shatteredkit.

Frostfeather - A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Falconflight's mate, mother of Wildkit and Hawkkit.

Longfeather - Sandy tabby she-cat with small white paws and yellow eyes. Was Denseshadow's mate until they decided to go into different clans, but is expecting his kits.

Lizardheart - A large, dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Flamewhisker's mate, is expecting his kits.

Appletail - A golden she-cat with blue eyes. Blackwind's mate, is expecting his kits.

Ashenbreeze - A light gray dappled she-cat with green eyes. Charredfang's mate, is expecting his kits.

Blazefeather - A gray she-cat with a ginger underside and amber eyes. Just recently moved to the nursery. Ravenclaw's mate, is expecting his kits.

**Kits**

Cats six moons and under that live with their mothers in the nursery.

Pondkit - Silver and gray she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tortoisecrawl and Splashdapple.

Spraykit - Gray tom with white flecks and blue eyes. Echobreeze's son, Oceankit's brother.

Oceankit - Dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Echobreeze's daughter, Spraykit's sister.

Lionkit - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Son of Lilyfern and Aspenfall, brother of Poppykit and Sandkit.

Poppykit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Lilyfern and Aspenfall, sister of Lionkit and Sandkit.

Sandkit - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Lilyfern and Aspenfall, sister of Lionkit and Poppykit.

Snakekit - A steely gray tom with green eyes. Emberheart's son, brother of Brackenkit.

Brackenkit - A golden tom with brown spots and green eyes. Emberheart's son, Snakekit's brother.

Wildkit - Tortishell she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Frostfeather and Falconflight, sister of Hawkkit.

Hawkkit - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Son of Frostfeather and Falconflight, Wildkit's brother.

Blankkit - Light grey tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and pale blue eyes. Daughter of Thornfang and Grapefrost, sister of Dunekit and Shatteredkit.

Dunekit - A light brown tom with a white mask and green eyes. Son of Thornfang and Grapefrost, brother of Blankkit and Shatteredkit.

Shatteredkit - Small black she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes. Son of Thornfang and Grapefrost, sister of Blankkit and Dunekit.

Sharpkit - A small brown tabby tom with green eyes. Both his parents died during the journey.

**Elders**

Former queens and warriors, now retired

Fallowscream - A golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Retired early due to an infected badger scratch. Snowstorm's mate, Icebreeze's father.

Mintgaze - A small she-cat with a cream colored pelt and green eyes.

Frostheart - A white tom with blue eyes. Would be a young warrior, but is deaf.

Creepingvine - Dark ginger tom with a white chest and paws and hazel eyes. Blind in one eye.

Honey - A small golden-brown she-cat with a white muzzle and golden eyes. Slightly crazy.

Poisonscar - Brown tabby tom with a scar down one leg.

Goldfire - Ancient gold tom with green eyes.

**Cats outside the Clans**

Piper - A white she-cat with light brown dapples, amber eyes, and a black muzzle. Lives on the beach below the cliffs. Named Sand Piper (though everyone calls her Piper) for hunting crabs and baby turtles along the beach.

Kingfisher - A massive black tom with blue eyes evolved to live along the ocean. Goes diving in the waves for his prey, which includes fish and sea urchins.

Terra - A small dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Bennet's mate, mother of Sammy and Lita. Lives in the forest.

Bennet - A ginger tom with green eyes. Terra's mate, father of Sammy and Lita. Lives in the forest.

Sammy - A pale gray tabby tom with green eyes. Son of Terra and Bennet, brother of Lita. Lives in the forest.

Lita - A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Terra and Bennet, Sammy's sister. Lives in the forest.

Rain - A long furred blue gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Has a scar from when she fought a badger. Lives in the forest.

Swift - A slender white she-cat with light brown tabby spots and amber eyes. Lives in the desert.

Shatter - A blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white stripe running down her back. Lives in the ruins in the desert.

Nyx - A black she-cat with dark green eyes, white paws, and a white tail-tip. Lives in the caves in the mountains.

Buddy - A chubby orange tom with green-ish yellow eyes. A kittypet, and lives in the Twolegplace over the mountains.

Ruby - A reddish ginger she-cat with blue eyes and one white paw. A kittypet, and lives in the Twolegplace over the mountains.

Lola - A golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes. A kittypet, and lives in the Twolegplace over the mountains.

Yin - A black she-cat with blue eyes. A loner that travels with her twin brother, Yang, and seems to be very connected with spirits.

Yang - A white tom with coal-black eyes. A loner that travels with his twin sister, Yin, and seems to be very connected with spirits.

**Prologue**

They started off merely as a group of cats, living and traveling together to help each other survive. After all, five heads are better than one, and fifty better than five, and a thousand better than fifty. They hunted together, cared for each other's sick, took turns watching the kits and keeping watch. Thus, they were able to survive, flourish, even.

As the old in this group started to live longer, and more kits were born alive and survived, the group grew. As kittypets and loners heard of this group, they also wanted to join. They saw that it would be better, safer, to travel together. Though more cats meant more mouths to feed, it also meant more claws and fangs to feed the group with, so the group welcomed them gladly.

But, a group like this could be cumbersome to travel in, and traveling inconspicuously was impossible. Even the Twolegs noticed an up in the stray cat population whenever they came around. There was also conflicts over leadership and how decisions in the group would be made. And, of course, disease. No cat knew how to cure the frightful fits of coughing that overtook the group every winter and left many cats dead. Some knew a few basic remedies, but they were little help to most things. However, the cats continued to journey like this, for lack of any other way of life. They did not know, could not remember, how to survive without the group.

Then, they found the lake.

A large lake it was, with forests on one end and moors and rivers on the other. It was beautiful, with prey practically sitting on their paws, waiting, begging to be eaten. There were few Twolegs here, except for the few that splashed in the lake and hung around the fluffy white animals on the moors.

To the cats of the traveling group, this place seemed like paradise. However, paradise was ruined quickly by a new discovery: cats already lived there.

The group was furious. How dare these cats invade this place, which was destined to be their home! Yowls of fury went up. They would attack these cats, drive them out, take what was supposed to be theirs! However, these cats were not mouse-brained. They knew that these cats had ways that were different than theirs, and could very well be stronger than them. And, even though the group had more cats than these cats living around the lake, they knew than sheathed claws and soft paws used by an experienced fighter could easily beat claws and teeth of a cat who didn't know how to use them.

So, they sent out spies. Feigning hurt, pretending to lose their way, and sending pregnant queens with "no other place to go", the cats around the lake took pity on these few spies and allowed them to join their group, or, at least, stay with them until they were prepared to move on.

The spies quickly learned about these groups of cats. They seemed to refer to themselves as "clans". There were four of them living around the lake: ThunderClan, who lived in an abandoned Twoleg hole dug into the ground in the middle of the forest, ShadowClan, who lived in a hollow in the middle of a marshy pine forest, RiverClan, who lived in the wetlands by the river, and WindClan, who lived in a dip in the hills on the open plains and moors. It was not their names which entranced the cats, though. It was their way of life.

To the spies, the way the clans lived was unnatural, weird. Why would a cat give up the food they had caught by themselves to an older cat who could no longer support themselves? To kits, yes, any self-respecting cat would gladly go without food for a while if it meant to feed kits, yours or someone else's, but the older cats, who had nothing to offer to the clan? And how did they have cats so old? Usually, cats were killed off by the dreaded cough that flew through the group each winter before they got too old, but these cats were ancient! And the dreaded cough wasn't half so dreaded here! When a cat coughed, the spies would jump up, bristling, intent of staying away, but a cat would come up each time and offer an herb to them, and the cough was gone in a few days.

And the leaders! To watch the leaders and their second in commands left the spies green with envy. How could they do everything so efficiently? Nothing could get done in the group without an argument and at least a few hisses, if not an all-out fight.

One night, a few of the spies snuck out to where the rest of the group was hiding in the Twolegplace. There, they gave their report, and all told of the amazing things these clans would be able to achieve, of all the things they did achieve! They should not attack them, they should learn from them! The cats among the group nodded, agreed. That night, they chose a leader and a cat that would learn to heal and connect with StarClan, called a medicine cat by the clans. That night, a ginger-orange tabby tom named Aries traveled to the Moonpool and became the first cat in the group to receive a clan name. StarClan saw his intentions, and named him Risingsun, in hopes that he would guide the group to become great, to keep them safe, as they would have a long journey. Then, nine cats stepped forward, some from Risingsun's past that had joined StarClan when he had made his decision, and some that were descended from the four clans, and gave him his nine lives and his full name as a leader of the group: Risingstar. However, they warned him that he would be the last leader to receive the name "star" and nine lives until he, his descendants, and the descendants of the group had accomplished what they wanted to do.

Then, the other cat, a young white tom with a ginger and black tail stepped forward. He told the starry warriors in front of him that his name was Nova, and he wanted to learn how to handle herbs and interpret StarClan's prophecies. He wanted to become a medicine cat. From the group of starry warriors stepped out a white she-cat with golden stripes and eyes. She told Nova that her name was Mothflight, and she had been the first medicine cat of WindClan. She understood how it was to have to discover things on her own, and how difficult it was, so she would travel with him, to teach him the herbs, to speak to him in his dreams. And so, she gave him his apprentice name, Brightpaw, in hopes that he could help Risingstar lead the group to a bright future. She also told him that he would need to train four medicine cats, and each of these medicine cats would need to train one medicine cat under them.

And so, Risingstar and Brightpaw returned to the Twolegplace to tell the group of what they saw, and their plan.

Less than a moon later, the Gathering occurred on the island, under the light of the full moon. Cats from the clans spoke and mingled. The cats that used to be spies were also among them.

When all four leaders announced that they had found loners and taken them in, a hush fell over the clans. All of the clans taking in rogues? It was unheard of! It was uncommon for any clan to take in a loner, but all four at once? Suspicious cats glared at the "loners". There had to be a connection!

Then, through the trees, out stepped Risingstar. Right behind him came the group of cats. Every throat hissed and every back arched among the clans. What were all these loners doing on their territory? Worse, the group of loners outnumbered the cats among the clans. Fear was in the eyes of all the clans cats.

However, Risingstar merely dipped his head peacefully. Then, he spoke.

"As you can see," he meowed, "we had sent cats among you not too long ago. It was originally our intention to take this lake, to make it ours, so we sent spies among you to learn you're strengths and weaknesses. However, we have found we respect your way of life, and would like to live it. So we shall leave this place and find our own home, find a place to make four new clans. Thank you for all you have done for us." With one final dip of the head, he turned and left. The cats of the group followed after him, leaving behind four very bewildered clans.

However, not even Risingstar could predict that this journey would take so long that his grandchildren would be dead before they got to their new home, so long that no one could remember the names of the first leader and medicine cat, and tales of the clans around the lake and the group of loners became a legend.


	2. A New Home?

**A/N - **Hello, and welcome to chapter one! I'm sorry it took so long to get it out, but my beta went on vacation. (Yes, I found a beta.) I decided to post this chapter before she got back, and here it is! When she gets back, I'm sure Grassy Leaves will be a wonderful beta who helps fix all the mistakes that I seem to miss.

In other news, don't expect the next chapter for a while. I have a few trips to make this summer, and I definately can't write anymore until I finish my summer homework.

Finally, I decided to change the name of this fanfic. Now, instead of "New Home, New Clans", this fanfic will be called "The Siblings' War". The series, however, will remain "Tale of the Rogue Clans".

Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter! Don't forget to review when you finish!

~Night

Chapter One - A new home?

To say that Rosethorn was frustrated was like saying a den full of foxes with a way into the nursery was mildly dangerous. A complete understatement.

First, there was the problem of scouting. Goldhawk, the leader of the traveling group of cats, sent out a couple of patrols each morning, to check for badger sets and foxes' dens, Twolegplaces, and any other dangers, not to mention the chance that one of these patrols would return with a place that could become their new home. Of course, the chances of finding a place without too many Twolegs with a lot of prey and enough land to split into four distinct territories was slim to none, but that didn't stop any of them from hoping.

Usually, the patrols consisted of Gorgewhisker and Beechwing, followed closely by Pinepaw, Ivoryflash, Redclaw, and Redclaw's apprentice Amberpaw, and finally Falconfall and Rosethorn, with Rosethorn's apprentice Wildpaw close by. Each of these cats was chosen for specific reason. Gorgewhisker had a strong sense of smell, and could smell a badger or enemy cat from far away, while Beechwing was a fast and strong fighter. Pinepaw was training to become a medicine cat, and could find herbs that the group desperately needed, all while having two strong warriors to protect him. Ivoryflash could be diplomatic when necessary, and could make deals with cats when traveling through dangerous areas. Of course, she wasn't afraid to show a bit of her claws to do this, and Redclaw was always happy to claw some fur to help out. Amberpaw went along because she was Redclaw's apprentice, and while having a strong mentor who isn't afraid to fight isn't a bad, it's always good for an apprentice to know how to deal with things peacefully. Falconfall was on the patrols because of his speed, because he could outrun many of the cats in the group. This allowed him to travel great distances before turning around and returning, so he was able to tell the group what to expect. And, of course, Rosethorn liked to think of herself as a great tracker, who could find prey if she was on one side of a mountain and the prey on the other. Wildpaw followed along to get hunting and tracking experience, and because she was Rosethorn's apprentice. Though these weren't always the groups they split into and sent off, they were the groups most often chosen to scout ahead.

This was not the case today. As Rosethorn rose from the nest she had quickly made the night before, she stepped on a thorn and had gotten it wedged into her paw. It was fixed quickly by Peppersprout, who pulled the spiky plant out of her paw before she knew what he was doing and told her to give it a good lick, which she did. However, she could not walk without a limp, let alone run. Even now, she lagged behind in the group of traveling cats, and it was almost sunhigh. There was no way she would have been able to keep up with Falconfall's quick paws. So, instead, they sent out Shiningrain, Rosethorn's sister, with her apprentice Rainpaw, leaving Rosethorn to limp in the back of the group with Wildpaw. And, of course, Graywolf.

Graywolf was the other reason why Rosethorn was in such a foul mood. Twilightsky, Rosethorn's mother, had had three healthy kits when she gave birth. The birth of Falconkit and Rosekit went easily. At least, as easily as giving birth can be. Graykit came next, and he wasn't quite as easy, but eventually he was born too, healthy as Falconkit and Rosekit. However, when the fourth and final kit slid out, her blue eyes were open, and she wasn't breathing. After quite a bit of work from the young at the time Moorwinds, though, the tiny kit blinked and inhaled her first breath. This kit was Shiningkit, later to become Shiningrain. However, the queen that had born these four kits had never stopped bleeding, and she died soon afterwards. Luckily, there were two other queens in the nursery at the time, Vineflower and Snowstorm, who between them had three kits, Icekit, Cloudkit, and Frostkit. Between the two of them, they had enough milk to nurse the four motherless kits. However, Shiningkit remained weak as a kit, and had little sense, so Graykit took it upon himself to protect her. Even after she became an apprentice, then a warrior, he still tried to protect her, even though she grew stronger (though, in Rosethorn's opinion, Shiningrain still needed some StarClan-sent help with her sense).

And now, Shiningkit, who had become Shiningrain, had been sent off on patrol, where Graykit, who had become Graywolf, couldn't protect her. And so, the shaggy gray tom began to worry before she had even left, reminding her to come straight back if anything happened, and to be careful, and to make sure she drank enough water while traveling. If Rosethorn had thought that his fretting was bad then, then this was unbearable.

"Shiningrain's been gone for a while. Do you think she's okay? It's almost sunhigh! Something must have happened! I never should have let her go on that patrol. I knew something would happen, but I just thought I was being paranoid. StarClan, Rosethorn, why did you have to go and get a thorn in your paw. Something's happened to Shiningrain, and it's all your fault! Though, I suppose Goldhawk carries some of the blame. He cold have sent some other cat out on patrol. Why not Aspenfall? He's a good warrior, he should have gone! And-" Graywolf was going to continue his ranting before he was suddenly cut off by his sister.

"Graywolf. First of all, shut up. No more talking, at least while I explain." Rosethorn glared at him, as if daring him to try talking. Surprisingly, he didn't. "Shininrain hasn't been gone for that long. It's nowhere near sunhigh. Falconfall is with her, I would be surprised if anything happened to her. It's not MY fault I got a thorn in my paw, and it's not Goldhawk's. It's the fault of whatever spiny plant decided to grow here. On top of all that, Aspenfall couldn't have gone, he has kits in the nur-Hey!" Rosethorn called out to the shaggy gray warrior, who had suddenly taken off toward the front of the group. "Don't walk away from me! I'm talking to you!" She gave up, as it seemed that he wasn't listening. "I liked him better when he was a recluse and a grouch," she grumbled to herself. Then, she realized what he was staring it.

A golden-brown streak could be seen in the distance over the plains they were traveling through, barely visible not only because of the camouflage provided by it's brownish fur and the brownish grass, but because of the speed it was traveling at. A little ways behind it came a silver streak, who tripped occasionally, only to pick itself up again to chase after the brown streak, which slowed down from time to time to let the silver streak catch up a little. The streaks quickly became visible as two cats, two very familiar cats, darting over the grass toward the group. Falconfall and Shiningrain had returned from patrol. Far behind them ran another grayish streak, and even farther back were six more cats, but these ones moving at a trot.

"What's so important that Falconfall and Shiningrain had to call the other patrols back?" Wildpaw was staring up at Rosethorn with a confused look on her face.

Rosethorn just shrugged. "Hopefully not trouble," she murmured before increasing the speed of her limping, trying to get to the front of the group to find out what was going on.

By the time Rosethorn had gotten up there, the two cats had already arrived and caught their breath. Both Shiningrain and Falconfall were trying to talk at once, making it hard to understand them.

"And there was more water than I had ever seen in my entire life, and it was moving, and-" Shiningrain was suddenly cut off by Falconfall.

"And there was this place where nothing grew at all, not even a weed, it was all hard ground and sand! I could have run forever out there, and-" Shiningrain now took over again.

"And there was this forest between them, and there was prey everywhere! We'd never go hungry!" Falconfall was about to jump in while Shiningrain breathed for her next sentence, when a familiar presence made them both go quiet.

A large gold tom stepped between a pathway the cats surrounding Shiningrain and Falconfall had made. Though his muzzle was almost entirely gray and he moved with the deliberate care of a cat who's joints hurt him, he was still a majestic sight to see, and authority blazed in his green eyes. It was easy to guess that this was the leader of the group of cats.

"Falconfall. Shiningrain." He meowed, looking at them both. "What's all this excitement about?"

Falconfall looked nervous, almost as if he had gotten in trouble, but Shiningrain, clueless as ever, jumped in headfirst. "Goldhawk, I think we found our new home!" Her blue eyes shone with excitement and she bounced slightly.

Goldhawk looked straight at her, and she stopped bouncing, finally realizing the seriousness of what she was suggesting. If she was wrong, then she had just gotten the group's hope up for nothing, and morale would fall, leaving a group of very sad cats on a very long journey. However, to Rosethorn's surprise, Shiningrain met Goldhawk's eyes determinedly. "This is it," she told him. "I can feel it."

Goldhawk watched her for several more seconds before deciding that she must be sure of herself. Rosethorn herself was more than a little doubtful, after all, what could a feeling have to do with anything? Why would Goldhawk place his trust in a feeling by his youngest daughter? He must have known as well as Rosethorn how clueless she was. Well, he would probably demote her to apprentice tasks if she was wrong. If Shiningrain wanted to get in trouble, it just wasn't Rosethorn's business, was it?

"Very well," Goldhawk nodded. "Falconfall. Shiningrain. Show us where this 'new home' is."

Shiningrain immediately brightened. "This way!" She called over her shoulder as she bounded away. Rainpaw had finally caught up, panting and gasping, and a look of despair fell onto her face as she saw her mentor bounding back away, back the way she had just came. However, Wildpaw saved her by beckoning her over with a twitch of her tail, and the pair fell farther back in the group, talking in hushed, excited whispers.

Falconfall fell into step with Rosethorn as the other patrols rejoined the group. "What was that all about?" Rosethorn hissed to her brother. "You should know better than to get their hopes up when it could just be another false alarm!"

Surprisingly, Falconfall didn't reply with a sharp comment or a stabbing jeer. He just shook his head. "You should have seen this place, Rosethorn," his eyes got a slightly far away look, as if he was envisioning it in his head. "It was amazing. I think Shiningrain might be right; that this is the place that will become our new home. It was like-" he stopped suddenly, his ears pricked forward.

Rosethorn looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" She asked, but he just purred and sprung forward in a quick trot, obviously excited. Rosethorn shook her head. "Mouse-brain," she muttered under her breath. Then, she heard what had excited Falconfall. A crashing, a roaring filled the air, getting louder as they traveled on. For some reason, it reminded her of water, but Rosethorn had never heard water that sounded anything like thing. Along with it came the tangy smell of salt. What was it? It looked like she was about to find out, as it seemed several cats had stopped at the top of a hill, the only hill in the long area of plains they had been crossing. It towered above everything else, casting it's shadow over the plains. Almost tall enough to be a mountain, but not quite. Still favoring her aching paw, though not quite as much as before, Rosethorn increased her speed until she got to the top of the hill. And, like many of the cats there, froze in shock.

Forests and fields spread out in front of her as far as they eye could see. The fields continued on to the left of the forest, where grass so tall that if Rosethorn stood in the middle of it and stuck her tail straight up it would be unseeable grew. Just beyond the grass, the land suddenly dropped off, leaving a harsh cliff face with a small path carved onto it. And beyond that! More water than Rosethorn had ever seen in her life! Even odder, it moved, and parts of it were white. It seemed to be the origin of the crashing and the tangy smell.

To the other side of the forest, on the right, the plants and shrubbery trailed off, leaving only dirt in its way, which gave way to packed earth, then sand. Rosethorn imagined it must be very hot over there, not having any trees to hide under. Beyond the desert, mountains rose up, tall and proud.

A tingling filled Rosethorn's paws. Suddenly, she could see why Shiningrain thought they could live here. Look at this place! It was amazing! She could run forever! Suddenly, Rosethorn was overwhelmed with the desire to run into the forest, to find the tallest tree and leap into the highest branches, to dart along the ground, the fastest thing there! However, she pushed down the urge when she heard Goldhawk calling her over. She took a deep breath, trying to dispell the feeling while walking over there.

When Goldhawk had gathered herself and her three other siblings together, he spoke. "Shiningrain, when you first spoke of this place, I did not believe that it would truly be as wonderful as you said it was. I now see that I was wrong." He dipped his head in apology. "I believe that your intuition will be able to carry you far. Shiningrain, since you have found our new home, I would like you to become the leader of one of the four clans that will soon form."

Rosethorn stared at her sister. How did she get to be leader? She glared at her jealously. Then, she realized something. Shiningrain, Graywolf, Falconfall, and herself. That was four cats. They were going to divide into four clans. He couldn't be…?

Goldhawk turned to Falconfall next. "Falconfall, you are a swift and strong warrior, and a natural leader. You have served the group well, and also found this place. I would be honored if you would also become a leader." Falconfall dipped his head and nodded an affirmative.

Next was Graywolf. Goldhawk paused here, as if trying to find the words. "Graywolf, though you rarely choose to show it, you are highly intelligent. I wish you wouldn't try to hide your brilliant mind, still, I think that it and yourself would be a wonderful asset as a leader of a clan." Graywolf looked a little unhappy at the idea of actual work, but murmured that he would before Goldhawk turned to Rosethorn herself.

"Rosethorn," Goldhawk meowed, "You are a wonderful tracker and hunter, and undoubtedly would have found this place if you had gone scouting with Falconfall instead of Shiningrain. You have always put your best effort forward, and are continuously looking after the safety of the group. Would you also become a leader?" Rosethorn glowed with pride as she nodded. She would be a wonderful leader, the best leader, she knew it!

Goldhawk nodded, before raising his voice so the entire group could hear him, though most had probably already heard it. "I am proud to announce," he called out, "That Falconfall, Rosethorn, Graywolf, and Shiningrain will become the leaders of the new clans! We will be deciding who will be going to which clan later on. For now, they must find a way to split up the territory."

Goldhawk turned back to the four siblings. "Each of you is to go in a different direction to scout out a territory that you would like your clan to have. You are to identify possible camps, places to train, and, if possible, a place to hold Gatherings and to speak with StarClan. Good luck, and may StarClan guide your pawsteps." He dipped his head to them before ushering the group back down the hill to wait in the shade.

Rosethorn bounded up to her siblings. "I'm going to go check out the forest," she told them. Surprisingly, none of them objected. To her, the forest seemed like it would be the best place to start a clan, with lots of prey to sustain them and plenty of possible places for a camp. However, Shiningrain was staring out at the ocean, fascinated by the way it moved, while Falconfall and Graywolf glared at each other, probably about to get into a fight over some sort of rivalry. Rosethorn scowled at them. Didn't they have any sense? This was a clan they were talking about! They couldn't let a rivalry get in the way!

Instead of voicing her concerns, Rosethorn shook her head. She walked up to Shiningrain and licked the top of her head. "Be careful, all right?" she warned the silver she-cat. Shiningrain merely nodded, still staring out at the ocean. Then, Rosethorn turned to her brothers. "Both of you," she looked at them both, "Remember, it's not just about yourselves anymore." She bounded down the hill toward the forest before turning around to call back up at her brothers, "And don't do anything mouse-brained!" With that last sentence, she turned to race toward the forest.

Toward her new home.


End file.
